1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mobile foam producing unit for cleaning, and more particularly to a mobile foam producing unit for cleaning and sanitizing a work area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many cleaning situations, it is desirable to have a foam product for easier and better cleaning. One area where such cleaning is utilized is in the food retail business, such as the deli area of a large store such as Wal-Mart or the like. In addition to cleaning, it is also desired to sanitize the work area, which would also include rinsing away the chemicals used in the cleaning and sanitizing. Such an operation necessarily has involved the use of several hoses, creating problems with hose management and simply having the hoses not getting in the way of the cleaning operation.
Further, in generating a high quality foam, it is often desirous to have a high pressure source of air and/or water. However, such high pressure sources cause safety concerns. The present invention addresses the issues noted above and provides for a mobile foam producing unit that is applicable for cleaning and sanitizing a work area.